


Selfie

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the video where they look through the Troyler Tumblr tag. I kinda feel bad because I switched writing styles halfway through, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

4:03 PM

message at 4:03:21 PM to: Tyler Oakley  
hey we should hang out

message at 4:15:02 PM from: Tyler Oakley  
I've been super busy DX

message at 4:15:57 PM to: Tyler Oakley  
we should at least get a selfie

message at 4:18:45 PM from: Tyler Oakley  
Agreed. I'll be over at about 8.

message at 4:19:30 PM to: Tyler Oakley  
#519 at the marriot

message at 4:21:20 PM from: Tyler Oakley  
Got it.

8:05 PM

Troye tapped his foot a bit nervously, sitting on the edge of the unremarkable bed that occupied most of his hotel room. When the knock came, he sprung up, nearly tripping over his feet to answer the door. Tyler stood outside, his usual grin spread across his face. "Hi," Troye stuttered. "Come in."  
Tyler followed Troye through the small antechamber and into the single large room. "Let's get some good lighting," Troye said, and Tyler nodded. They ended up taking their selfie facing the huge half-wall window that existed on the far wall. Somewhere between the flash of the camera phone and when Tyler was scheduled to leave, they started talking, and a small chat became an extensive conversation. After about three hours, Tyler checked his watch. He really should have gotten going, but he was having a lot of fun just sitting and talking. He found his gaze lingering increasingly on Troye's lips, watching as they formed the words to talk abut matters Tyler couldn't really hear anymore. Troye noticed. Troye stuttered to a halt. Tyler leaned in. Troye leaned in. Their lips met and didn't come apart for some time. Their bodies molded together and passionate endorphins surged through both beings. Tongues danced, teeth scraped, legs tangled. Needless to say, neither one left room number 519 for a long while. When they did, it was with bitten lips, tousled hair, tingling forms, and starry eyes.


End file.
